Cozbi Von Rothbart
Co-owned with Riliane de Lucifen Cozbi Von Rothbart is the next Odile in Swan Lake. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel. She ''wants ''to be honest, though doesn't really come across that way. Besides, she's a bit mad at her mother. Appearance Smooth blonde hair that falls in soft waves providing a perfect frame to her face, which is pale and flawless, and large blue eyes framed by long lashes...Cozbi can't count the times she was mistaken for a princess. Usually she can clear the air pretty early on, but some people, annoying people, persist. I don't know about her outfit right now, just navy blue and pearl grey. Personality With a role that really only involves her being deceptive, Cozbi is really good at lying. You could memorize all the tells of someone lying, and you still won't be able to catch her in the act. She does none of them, whether it be looking away, touching her face for no reason, talking fast, or repeating herself, she talks and acts normally whether telling the truth or a lie. Cozbi has a reputation as a liar, but just because she's good at something, doesn't mean she likes it. She often tries to tell the truth but...curse her conscience!...she's afraid that the hurtful truth is worse than a pretty lie often enough that she usually goes for the pretty lie. She hasn't learned that there's a happy medium. She makes her dislike for her mother known, people know not to talk to her about her mother, though people don't understand why. It's not like her mother is Odile. Cozbi just shrugs and says once trust is gone, it's hard to rebuild it and some people don't even try. (Stupid people think she's talking about herself, but she's referring to what happened.) She can not walk five feet without breaking something. It's funny to see it happen, if she doesn't happen to break your things, but it's not funny when she's trying to explain to teachers why she needs out of ballet class and they think it's just an excuse. It's not. She has broken other dancers' bones before because she fell on them or spun into them, and still they think she's doing it on purpose. Perhaps because she's such a good liar, it's impossible to deceive her. People have tried, but she can guess whether or not your telling the truth in a second. She doesn't punish you for what she's seen, but she does laugh and publicly expose what you just tried to keep secret. Friends She used to be friends with Duchess, but when destiny came to light...that kind of ruined it. Family Cozbi went by the last name Roth for most of her childhood, and the only connection Cozbi thought she had to Swan Lake was that for whatever her reason, that story was what her mother often told her as a bed time story. As it turned out, that was not the truth. Jezebel was the mother of Odile, which makes Cozbi and Odile half sisters, despite how much younger Cozbi is. Keeping it a secret was supposedly in Cozbi's best interest, but she doesn't think so, and automatically started going by Von Rothbart, and not Roth. Mother: Jezebel Roth Jezebel still insists she did nothing wrong in not telling Cozbi about her deceased older half sister, but Cozbi is still angry at her. She still loves her, it's hard not to love someone who had provided for you your whole life and never really hurt you, but she doesn't trust her mother anymore. Romance Besides getting flirted with by everyone who thinks she's a princess, Cozbi has no romantic pursuers, and she doesn't think that she really wants any, not if their like the ones who think she's a princess. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Work in Progress Category:Swan Lake